ZANDER THE GREAT
by avidbookreader14
Summary: Zander son of Aphrodite, and Hades. Future god of sex has always been confused by his amplified urges. Though he is very confident in many ways he is also very insecure deep down. P.s I will skip over any inappropriate scenes seeing as I have as little interest in writing them, as you do reading them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for reading this! First off I'd like to say Zander was born on a Percy Jackson RP. The character Riley, and Michael was created by Can'tBeatCandor and Blake was created by Queenbee19 Also if you've read divergent please check out my divergent stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please excuse Zander, he is an odd character. **

** -Xox avid**

Even as I baby I always was a ladies man. I loved getting woman's attention, even other baby girls. Half the time I scared them, the other half I enticed them. Not too different than how it still is.

Almost eighteen years ago I was born on mount Olympus. Son of Aphrodite, and Hades. I was the favorite baby, if I do say so myself. Until my two, twin sisters came along. Blake the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite and Zues, and Riley the smart offspring of Aphrodite and Poseidon. We lived with our mother as a happy little family, most of the time. I felt like a normal kid for the first eight years of my life. Once I turned nine everything changed.

I had started maturing a lot faster than any boy I knew. Nine years old was one of the darkest times in my life. All I wanted was to make everyone proud which was nearly impossible.

After a bit I had thought I was weird, and that maybe if I removed the thing that was changing, or seemed to be the cause of the changes, I would be ok. The main problem was being a god that was impossible, and just caused pain. On the bright side it resulted in my mom AND dad eating a meal together, and both talking to me. They explained quite a bit and I began feeling semi-normal.

One of my second mistakes was with my childhood girlfriend, Alexis. We had been dating awhile and I had wanted to impress her, show her how I felt. I also wanted to make daddy proud by doing what he encouraged, becoming a man. However mom said I shouldn't until I was older, but at the same time she would be happy I found love...right? Wrong. At first Alexis fought me, but after I started kissing her, her whole demeanour changed. I was on my way to becoming a man when Blake walked in to tease me. Thats when she tattled and I got in trouble.

It was then my parents decided I should go to camp half blood. It sounded like a great idea. I could get away from my teasing sister,Blake. Not have to worry about doing better than Riley and I would get to learn how to use more powers. When I got there things got scary. There were bigger, tougher boys. Boys that could get any girl, that called me kiddo and made me feel like a baby. A few were really nice and helped teach me,and my new friend Michael ways to get girls. The oddest thing was it turned into me teaching them.

By age thirteen I had already looked like a man, almost. I lost my virginity to a girl who I dated, but afterwards never met left, not me and I couldn't understand why. But I could get any girl in camp at the drop of a hat. I was the star of the camp, and the head of hades not exactly star;. Warner was the star, the golden boy. Michael was known as the true ladies man. The guy who said all the cheesy gushy lines. Me however? I didnt let myself show any soft feelings. Afterall those feelings could be used against me and i'd be hurt again, like Alexis hurt referred to me as the mysterious hot guy. I couldnt tell if I liked it, or not. On top of that my sisters never bothered me. Until I turned fifteen and they showed up at camp becoming 'the golden girls.' Did it bother me? Yes, because now not only did I have to hear 'You're sister riley is so pretty, AND SMART TOO!' but I had to put of with Blakes teasing. She didn't understand me, she didn't understand that I saw a girl and couldn't contain myself. Frankly, I didn't understand either. I still don't. My mother promises me I will soon, that i'll be able to control the urges but I doubt it. Which leads me to where I am now. Eighteen years old and still looking hot. But of course I did afterall I am the one and only Zander, son of Aphrodite and Hades.


	2. The problem, and solution

**So far this is all very basic, narrative. I promise it will get more story-like in a bit after all the background is set up.**

Chapter 2

The morning of my eighteenth birthday had been filled with dread. Sure I was excited to get my party on but there was one problem. Most gods at the age of eighteen are presented their godly powers. Apparently according to my dad I was not ready so I had to wait until I was. Hw long would that be? I had no idea, but part of me was relieved. The other portion was filled with dread of Blake's insults, and Riley's silent dissaproval. I knew Rye loved me but I got the feeling she frowned on my every action. Then again I thought that way ablut a lot of people. Mom promised me she'd talk to the girls when her and my father informed me I was unready. I wondered if this is what not graduating for the mortals felt like, only difference was I had forever.

Walking into the party I nearly turned around the anxiety too much. What did everyone expect? Did they already know? How many people was I letting down? The questions faded away as my best bud Michael clamped me on the back.

"The big one eight." He began. "Legan adult, responsible for your actions how does it feel?"

"Honestly?" I began. "Im pretty sure being a god its no different. Plus sense I don't know my godly power Im pretty sure that technically qualifies me as a...what's the word mortals use to define someone who isn't an adult?"

"Minor?"

"Ya that." I said nodding as we walked in. "So...that rule about people eighteen and up sleeping with minors is a real thing right? Not just some blab dads use to keep their sons in their pants." Michael chuckled at this.

"Yes, Zan its real. Does this mean you have to start leaving camp to scope out your er...sexual partners?"

"Nah...Im pretty sure that rule doesn't apply to gods." Mike handed me a glass of wine and I sipped it slowly shooting a wink at a girl glancing over. "So you and Blake do the deed yet?"

"No...Not really I mean sure part of me wants to but I'll let her make the choice. I'd rather her choose to do it and be happy, than do it because I want her too and then freak out after ya know?" Michael was smart, very smart. Even though we were best bros if he pushed my sister into sleeping with him I might have to castrate him myself. Joking of course, I could never do that to him but there would be hell raised.

"Hot babe three o'clock." This made Michael shake his head.

"Zander I told you I love Blake."

"Not you dipstick, For meee. It's my birthday I better have some hottie to take home. Or three maybe." I wigglrd my eyebrows and him jokingly.

"Id ask if you ever sleep alone, but i'm afraid of the answer."

"Ha ha." My voice was quick, and sarcastic."And trust me I try not to." Was all I said.

We spent the next few hours being the life of the party, as usual and I left with a very attractive girl. The next day I woke with a yawn and buried my face in the crook of the girls neck, if I remembered correctly her name was Lilith. Other than that my eighteenth had been insignificant, another day marking my inevitable failure another day of me.

I was born to fail, it was just a fact I had to accept. It all started with Alexis, calling me a freak and a weirdo and ditching me, to Gertrude running off after that one night when I was thirteen. Then there was the time Alexis came to visit again. I was fifteen and came home for a visit and begged Blake to invite her over. Unsurprisingly we spent the night together only to find out the next morning she had to go, that she had a boyfriend. Did I pretend this didn't bother me? Yes, I did. Just like I did later with Andrea the ninteen year old who I soon found out was using me for my nightly talents. I had to admit it wasn't as sad of a realization as it sounds. Then there was Lizzy...She came and went like a cool breeze on a hot summer night. Beautiful and wonderful and all around enjoyable and as you would guess I made a mess of it.

We started dating and my main motive had been to 'Break' her. To make her expose herself to me a real jerky way to start of a relationship. It was the persistence to NOT give in that surprised me. At the time I wasn't aware of my magical ability. I didn't know that if I kissed a girl a certain way I was putting a spell on her and she would fiercely rip away her barriers to succumb to whatever I had planned but I did. Lizzy was the exception, Lizzy was immune. As a daughter of Zeus and Hecate she possessed the magical ability to resist my kisses which made me push for my goal. The more I pushed the more I realized how much I loved her.

In the short time we were together I had exposed myself to her on an emotional level, right after I made a big mistake. I had cheated on her. At the time cheating wasn't much of a sin, my father had filled my head with all sorts lies. Such as 'It doesn't matter if you're sleeping with someone besides your girlfriend. As long as you don't love the other person and they understand how you feel about your significant other,' Many had warned me this advice was flawed, including my mother. I was too stubborn to listen.

She forgave me the first time, when I had cheated on her with Cleopatra and thats a long story I'll have to go over later. Then she forgave me when I cheated on her with one of Artemis's huntress. Probably because I had realized what a shmucky thing it was for me to do. Later I had had a talk with Artemis to forgive the girl. That is yet again another story to be told another time. However the last straw was when Alexis visited me at camp, and I did what I always do, Screwed. Things. Up.

That was the final straw at the time until we got back together, sorta. Then the official breakup happened and I turned into a genuine d***. To cover up how heartbroken I was I had put on a mask, played the jerky player roll until Blake snapped me out of it. Blake and my mother. So now i've come to realize the root of my problems, and the solution to my problems are woman.


	3. The beginning Of the beginning

I want to remind you all, I did not make Blake and Rylie. All of their lines are created by Queen and Candor (Links to their bio in first chapter.) They have each written their own storied using theses characters. Also the prophecy was written by Candor as well I will NOT take credit for that.

Xox avid-

At eighteen years old me, and my two sisters were called on a quest. When it first happened I was wandering around camp wondering what to do with my day and a skeleton appeared on the pavilion. He said just this,

The 3 brothers each had a child

With one who was known to be wild

Each of them came to rule their own clan

Now each one leaves to fight the same man

Two are blonde, they grow as one

One is black, he'll fight 'till it's done

A door of life will open in time

Each will face a perilous climb

if even one fails to reach the past;

the force will fail to make life last

Reclaim what is missing, restore what's been lost

Or the offspring of all shall suffer the cost

At first I was confused. There was talk of sending the questees or whatever you call them, mission fulfillers? Nobody was sure what was safer sending them off, keeping them here. Better yet when to send them. It still hadn't clicked by the meeting I was one of the three being sent. Because in my mind this only happened to demi-gods not godlings. Not to mention I had no desire to go off on some wild adventure. Eventually they decided we leave immediately and that's exactly what we did.

As soon as we left camp a glittering door appeared and a sweet gentle voice whispered through the wind; "My children, I apologize. The bow of Cupid has been stolen. Find and return it, or the fates spell death for all children of the gods... Quickly... Through the door holds the answers. Be swift and pure of heart my children." The sweet voice managed to whisper, her voice fading into the wind.

"Love is the most dangerous weapon there is... Remember." The door swung open. It obviously was my mom, Aphrodite. Who else would refer to me, Blake and Rylie as 'My children' I couldn't help but smile at this discovery. When I had stopped wallowing in my accomplishments I turned to my sisters.

"why couldn't we just go to Olympus and talk to her?" I'm guessing it had something to do with the whole mom always putting on a show thing. Before I could question further I noticed Blake and Rylie looking captivated by the door.

"I say we go through the glittery door." Rylie stated entranced by its beauty. Honestly I hadn't even looked at it yet.

"I don't see why not...it's glittery so it must before us" This time Blake spoke causing me to roll my eyes. Even if we were supposed to go through it we should investigate first. So I pulled my sisters back and away from the door my muscles no match for theirs. What can I say i'm just THAT good. And cocky, and arrogent too.

"You look like you're under a spell. Remember just because its glittery doesn't mean its safe." It was hard to enforce this, kinda like how mom was always saying "Just because your father says if it feels good its ok, doesn't mean its ok."

"But Aphrodite is glittery and this door is glittery so don't you think that connects?" I didn't know how to stop Blake so I picked up Rylie and threw her over my shoulder.

"Anything that makes you this enticed is troub-Da*m she's hot..." I mumbled looking at the door and seeing a beautiful woman, dressed in near to nothing beckoning me to come.

That was the end before any of us could think we crossed the threshold the door slamming behind us, leaving our trio in darkness. "H-hey! Where did she go!? I told you it was a trick! Uhg a cruel trick...too bad incest is frowned upon." I said joking about the last part, just wanting ot freak my sisters out. I could never look at Blake or Rylie in that way. I'd rather find a way to die than desire them like that. "Uuuhhhggg I was soo looking forward to a good f***!" Blake snickered at me and I could feel her smirking with insults, before her words even had time to make their way into the dark abyss.

"I bet you we're, but you we're never going to get it anyways Zander don't feel too bad"

"When a woman is sitting on a bed, naked, beckoning you to come, you're going to get it." I replied glaring where I hoped she was. Cause if I was glaring at Rylie she did not deserve it, then again she was partial reason she's here so I dont feel too bad.

"And after about 3 seconds she's going to regret it and run far far away from you" Blake retorted and even in the dimly lit hallway I could make out her figure, crossed arms and hip jutted out. Definantly Blake.

"I've never had a girl run away. They beg for more."

"I totally doubt that Zander. Why would anyone want to spend more time stuck with you...those poor girls."

"Says the girl who can't give her boyfriend enough attention, because she's too in-love with herself."

"Come on, says the guy who can't keep a girlfriend for more than 24 hours anyways!"

"It's not a girlfriend if I'm using her for sex." I pointed next voice belonged to Rylie's and I was glad she was keeping her head level through all of this.

"Come on guys, there's only one way to go." Her hands gently found our backs and guided us down the hallway. Was I scared? No..Maybe a little...

"Exactly, I at least have morals that I don't just use Michael for sex" This was it I was sick and tired and fed up with Blakes snottyness, I already knew I was a screwup. I already knew I didn't belong here why did she have to point it out? So grabbing her shoulders I pinned her to the wall.

"They know what they're getting into! They are warned! Why do you always have to put people down to make yourself feel important!?" I felt a sharp pain as I'm guessing it was Rylie who grabbed and pulled at my hair.

Down, Boy! Down!" She yelled at me. "What the hell are you thinking? We are on a quest, together. Now get along." Huffing angrily I tried to pull myself together as Blake dusted herself off. She looked at Rylie with a small smirk.

"Get along? Come on Rylie is that really possible?"

"Let's keep going." I snapped wishing Rye would let GO of me! My wish was soon granted to my pleasure as she released her grip and stood so we were in a circle, er, triangle.

"Sorry Z, that was rude of me. But we need to get along, everyone agree?" She asked. Blake was the first to respond nodding.

"I agree we should get along...though to point out pinning your sister against a wall is rude too, and quite obnoxious"

"Well calling me a manwhore is rude, and childish."

"I didn't say manwhore, you did. Though now that you bring it up manwhore is a good describing word for you I'm going to use it next time."

"WHO DARES ENTER MY HOUSE UNANNOUNCED?" the daemon form of Morpheus called from an antechamber ahead. His body writhing and turning as he shaped himself into an exact copy of Zander. "Declare your names and purposes... and I might spare you." his deep voice sounded strange coming from MY human body.

"Blake, Daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. And I'm not exactly sure why we're here but there was a glittery door and well...long story. But now we're on a stupid quest for some bow that my stupid half-brother Cupid lost."I swore Blake had changed her tone to total girl mode, which made me wanna gag. Seeing someone looking like me erked me off to an extreme. I may be a screwup destined for faliure, and I wouldnt be surprised if thats what I was god of, but there was only one Zander the great.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? There's only one of me."

"SILENCE! You cannot have the bow! Be gone!" With his last words, each one of us was sucked through a black door into nothingness.


	4. The middle of the journey

Everything was a blur as I woke in a darkly lit room…..I could feel stone walls but that was about it. I was hot, sweaty, and not sure how long I had been asleep. Maybe a few days, weeks, months, hours, minutes? Had I shadow traveled without meaning to?

"Blake? Riley?" I called but there was no answer. Then a glittery light manifested itself in front of me along with a map. It had two words in bolded letters; the rest was a foreign language.

Cleopatra: crown.

Was all it said. As I took it one more thing appeared. A pink glittery condom packet that read

'Aphrodite's protection guaranteed to work every time.'

If mom had magic condoms why didn't she use them? Oh well I guess I wouldn't be here if she did. I'm sure mom hated to admit she had slept with Hades but I'm sure I'm her favorite child. The heat was too much so I pulled off my shoes and shirt and began walking when I heard voices. I couldn't decipher what they were saying but they were hushed and rushed. Before I knew it three Egyptian men walked in. Two were huge and bulky, the other small and scrawny. I could only guess he was some sort of slave due to his hunched back covered in scars. The kind that could only be from a whip. His ribs and bones poked out drastically and his hair seemed to be falling out. He began shouting and pointing at me. Before I knew it I was drug to who knows where. Standing I kicked one of them in the groin, hard sending him crashing to the ground. The other pinned me down and hit me in the head-then everything went black.

I woke, yet again. This time I was chained to a wall. Groaning I tried to break free but failed….oh wait…..I can shadow travel….Closing my eyes I focused on one thing, or person, Cleopatra.

Appearing in what I could only guess to be her chambers I looked around. It was dark out and surely her brother, or should I say spouse was near. Looking through the dark I noticed she was alone….no guards so I crept in behind her and covered her mouth. Quickly I began speaking in Greek.

"Hello lovely Cleopatra. Do not worry I am not here to hurt you." She turned looking at me like I was crazy. "Oh my, what beautiful eyes." I tried but it didn't seem to be working. Pressing forward I kissed her deeply knowing no girl could resist kissing me. Then I pulled away. "Sorry I just couldn't resist."

She smirked and pulled me close kissing me once more. I remember reading somewhere Cleo had married her brother, due to an Egyptian way of keeping royal blood in the family. She had no romantic relations with him, only interests of ruling. If it weren't for my magic kisses, she'd probably call her guards.

"Wait!" I called standing up remembering the condom. After walking away, putting it on, I crawled into her bed and satisfied both our needs. The next morning I woke early and looked at her crown. I could take it and be gone…..grabbing it off her shelf a portal appeared and I stepped through it.

After I stepped through the portal I was sent through another place in time. Once my feet hit ground I looked around to see where I was. Before I could even collect a thought the light appeared giving me another section of a map. Like the other I couldn't see where it leads to but it read,

Harry Houdini: Key

Ahh this should be easy. I thought with a smirk. After all Harry is my half-brother. After I grabbed it, like last time, a condom appeared. However this one was black.

'Aphrodite's, guaranteed to give you an STI (Even gods)'

I chuckled at my mother's way of telling me whether to sleep with someone or not. She was always very insistent that I stray away from guys, sexually. She told me once 'If you fall in love, you fall in love. If you fall in lust don't even try, or I will be giving you more than a talk.' Shaking my head I noticed a ticket behind it. Pshht who needed a ticket?

Apparently I did…..whatever. Walking forward I noticed I was in a darkly lit room, a hotel room. I emerged from the hide out and walked to the desk.

"Excuse me, miss." I said with a wink as I noticed how hot she was. Maybe I could just spend an hour here, but the show started in an hour. Her head lifted up as she looked at me to figure out how she could help. "How close is the magic show? The one with Houdini."

"Well by car its fifteen hours away, by plane its two," I Gaped.

"TWO-HOURS!?" She flinched at my yelling but I didn't care. "Where is it?" After jotting down the address I ran off ready to get there. I closed my eyes to shadow travel-but it didn't work! "What the?!"

Groaning I began running to the airport but I remembered I have no money for a ticket. Plopping down in the grass I sat head in the palms of my hand. This was not happening.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and nearly jumped.

"Hello, Zander." Her voice was a seductive whisper. Getting a better look at her she was tall, but not as tall as me. She was flawless and her read hair lay perfectly.

"And what is your name, beautiful." I replied with a seductive smirk as I kissed the top of her hand. I felt entranced by her presence, like I was supposed to ignore her, and walk away. She was so beautiful I couldn't.

"Evanoria, or you can call me, Evvie. If you really desire you don't have to remember my name at all." I was a bit shocked by this but I couldn't protest, couldn't look away. Stepping forward she kissed me deeply as we lay on the grass. My hands roamed her body and hers roamed mine. As we kissed I heard another soft voice calling, willing me to stop. I knew I was supposed to, I didn't have time. Trying to pull away it was like I was glued to her. Which wasn't a problem, but it was, but I didn't care, but I did. Her lips felt so amazing like no other. I really shouldn't be here…..I only have an hour…..oh my gosh she's a good kisser. As I began pulling her shirt off I heard Blake's voice in my head.

I heard the argument. I was making fun of her for being vain, and possibly ruining the quest. She was saying my drive, and need for such sexy….delicate…..enchanting flesh on mine-would get in the way and ruin everything. With that I pulled away my head going fuzzy as it bordered between being pulled toward this, creature. Or going to Houdini. I knew which choice I was supposed to make but this was harder than anticipated. In Egypt it had been so easy to get the crown. I couldn't help but find it funny that, though I was supposed to find the escape artist-I was stuck in my own problems trying to escape myself. Grabbing me she forced me to the ground in a way so vicious, so aggressive it was sexy, yet scary.

"Get-off." I groaned as she began kissing down my neck, her hands running lower on my body. I wanted to stay and let her do her thing but I needed to go. For Lizzie-CRAP LIZZIE! I had totally forgot about her during this make out, which was completely different than with Cleo. With Cleo I had wished it was Liz. With This psycho I forgot almost everything.

"Shhh stay with me." Evvie pleaded. "Stay and lay with me, make love to me, forever. We never have to go anywhere else. I can be your slave." The offer was tempting but I really didn't have time.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving." As I began standing she fell to the grass turning angry. Pushing me down with great strength she forced her tongue into my mouth.

I didn't want to resort to this but I had no choice. If she kept this up for five more minutes I would be stuck. Possibly forever. Closing my eyes I focused on fire my hands began to heat up as they made flames and she hissed in pain. Though she had appeared as a sexy woman, now she was a terrifying mess. Shrieking she tried to attack me but I ran, faster than my godly feet could handle. One foot was out from the other and I toppled over. The next thing I knew I was in Houdini's dressing-groom.

I was clueless as to how I got here but I wasn't going to complain, at least not yet. Houdini was doing his eye-liner for the show in a vanity surrounded with bulbs.

"Well well well. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an Aphrodite child." I teased slowly walking out of the shadowy corner. Houdini jumped but relaxed.

"I see you made the trip, brother."

"Excuse me? That's Godly brother to you. You should be bowing down at my feet and begging for my friendship."

"Really? Because last time I checked you weren't born yet." Both our eyes narrowed simultaneously.

"Last time I checked you were dead." I snarled.

"Fair enough, what do you want?" I rolled my eyes. If he knew why I was here, he knew what I needed.

"The key."

"You sure you don't want my lovely assistant?" He asked as the scarlet haired girl walked into the room.

"What do you mean you sent her?" I asked anger boiling up inside me.

"I told her to go pick you up." He corrected. "What you two did is none of my business."

"We didn't do anything. I have a job to do, the prophecy said ill get it done. Well Blake says its ill fight till it's done, but I clearly remember it saying I will finish this…..then again…I wasn't paying much attention…." I babbled as I thought of Blake and Riley. Where were they? What were they doing? Next to speak, to my surprise was Evvie.

"Oh but I wanted to so badly Zan Zan. I mean who wouldn't want to sleep with the god of-" His magic almighty himself covered her mouth.

"

Shut up! They don't want him to know. Leave already." With that she was gone.

"Anyway just hand me the key and I'll be on my way." I said reaching out as I expected him to just give it to me.

"No way in the underworld am I just giving it to you.. Not till you admit I'm the best, and the most bad**s of Hades sons."

"Are you trippin? We all know I am because I'm a god, you are not."

"I'll be remembered for ages." He argued.

"I'll be alive for ages." I retorted before we broke out in a fist fight. Finally I had him chained to his vanity, desk, table or whatever you call it. Reaching over I grabbed the key. "I might return this….might."

"You just gonna leave me here!?" His veins were pulsing in anger.

"You're known for your escapes so…..escape." With that I disappeared through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

I was hurtled fiercely onto a wood bas that seemed to rock. Seagulls sang above and I could hear and smell the ocean. Great... Falling onto my face I heard the crack of my nose and moaned in agony. It quickly healed itself leaving dry Ichor on the edges and around my lip. Then that high pitched girly voice spoke and I didnt have to look to know who it was, or that she was smirking.

"Look who showed up," Blake sneered. In response I groaned not wanting to waste my breath.

"Ok someones in a bad mood wheres Rylie" I couldn't help but groan again feeling seasick immediately. Looking back i'm sure most of it was in my head.

"She's over there." I groaned as I tried to stand. "Uhg...I think im gonna be sick." My face turned green. Rylie was standing at her post at the crows nest, and I was standing a few feet away from the wheel Blake not too far off.

"Hey Rylie!" Blake called happily. As if we weren't on a ship. As if I didnt feel the bile raising threatening to-I threw my head over the side of the boat allowing myself a moment to remove whatever was in my stomach.

"Hey Blake! How was your adventure? Meet anyone fun?" Rylie replied as she tried to make it down from the crows nest. Had she not been my sister I would've made a pole dancer related joke.

"Marylin Monroe and MJ? You jelly?" Blake retorted grinning widely. I turned around a smirk on my lips.

"I f****d Cleopatra. And beat up Houdini." I boasted. By now I had made it back to the wheel and spotted a ship not too far off. So I quickly tried to turn the giant boat which was not as easy as it looked in the movies.

"Of course you did, how am I not surprised" Blake commented sounding bored. I could tell she was trying to play it cool but children of Hades and Zeus didn't mix with the ocean.

"Because I'm me." It was supposed to come out strong and proud, but resulted in a weak reply as I tried not to throw up AND turn the ship.

"Nice. I met some pirate lady and Jesse Owens." Rylie informed Blake.

"Guys a little help." I begged. Blake smirked at the opportunity to tease me,

"What Zander have a tummy ache?" I knew she was trying to get the attention of herself, for once, since she was staring at the sea probably fearing falling rolled her eyes and took command from me. She was daughter of Poseidon, and this was a ship. It seemed as natural for her to control the wheel as breathing did. I glared at riley not liking it when My sisters had charge. but i was sea-sick, very sea-sick. and I blamed my father for that. Suddenly there was a collision from behind,and I turned to see another ship. I saw a dark figure rise from the other ship, and jump onto ours.

"Who in the name of hades do you think you are?" I pushed aside the seasickness the sudden need to protect my sisters kicking in. My voice was strong and not one to be challenged, guessing by the looks of this guy it was going to be.

"I'm your death." He smiled crookedly, "and who might you be?"

"I am the favorite child of Hades and Aphrodite." I boasted, puffing my chest up and holding my head high. "I am a god, immortal."

"I'm the obvious favorite child of Zeus and Aphrodite" Blake said smirking. Gosh was she cocky or what? Instead of answering Riley capsized his boat, obviously she was the smartest of us three.

"You'll die for that, god or not." He promised menacingly, raising his battle sword. Blake took out her electric sword and I could tell she wasn't expecting a real fight. Riley on the other hand summoned a water trident. Fire blazed from my palms as a thurst for fight came upon me quickly. I had trained for this for a long time and finally it was going to pay off. Not wasting a moment I shot flames toward the man. Riley had a look that said she knew who he was. Which was good, somebody needed to know something.

"Leave. NOW! Or you'll regret it." I roared at the man who's hair was now ablaze. He straightened and charged at Blake aiming for her left arm. His blade collided with it but her slight armor stopped it from piercing her flesh, and instead she fell backward.

"Such a pretty face." The man taunted. "Would be a shame if something happened to it." He raised his blade with obviose intent to slash her cheeks. Even if she was a god, even if it would heal it would hurt badly. I knew what it felt like to be cut by a blade but im sure Blake had never experienced such pain. Blake however was now ready and jumped up sending a flash of lightning at him. He screamed in agony and next thing I knew his blade was cutting at my knees. The pain was immense. My hands quickly grabbed at his arms as I sent flames straight from my palms to his skin. A cool sensation calmed the pain in my legs and I didnt look but I knew Riley must've sent healing water my way. He screamed loudly and as much as I hate to admit it I loved hearing that scream. He messed with my sisters, he was not going to get away with it. Pushing him to the ground my foot pressed against his windpipe. Then a strong shock of electricity ran through the both of us. He began blacking out and weakly opened a bag, revealing a map to us.

"Man another map?" Blake complained but I didn't have time to think. I couldn't think at all. The strong electricity was still pulsing through me as I fell to the ground writhing in pain. Riley and Blake were soon

at my side as I tried to breath normally. The shock was meant for the man but was so strong it had gotten both of us. "Sorry!" Blake squeaked. As my body began healing its wounds I gasped and my breathing slowly turned to normal, the pain fading.

"Owwww..."

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Blake said crouching down with a frown. It was fine, the guy was down that's all that mattered. I would be back to normal soon enough.

"Its ok." I managed and for the most part it was true. What were the gods thinking? Sending three godlings out on a quest like this? Well if they wanted me to fail I hoped I proved them wrong. Only problem was I felt like this wasn't the end. Riley was fiddling with a map and then the same woozy feeling of being sent through a portal came to our attention. I took the moment to close my eyes and when they opened I couldn't tell where we were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Another groan escaped my lips. Through all this time I had only slept once, twice? I lost count of the days back in Egypt but did those count as days? When its back in time? My body was sore and tired from all the usage of my powers.

"Zander, are you alright?" Riley asked worried.

"Everything hurts Im not supposed to hurrtt im immortal." I mumbled. Before now I thought of myself as invincible, but maybe I wasn't. Maybe even I had a limit.

"Waaay to be stoic." Riley said eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Can we just lay here?" I asked as my eyes grew heavy with each breath. I wanted to sleep...Sleep sounded very very nice. Rylie sighed looking down at me. Her blonde hair was a little messy but somehow she and Blake had maintained their pristine image. Aphrodite kids we always look hot.

"We really have to go.." Rylie muttered and I felt that cooling sensation of Rylie's healing water. I started to feel a little better but I was still tired. Too tired I needed sleep.

"Where? Where exactly are we going?" Blake asked but their conversation began fading in and out as I tried to sleep. We could wait another day surely. Nothing could be more important than my sleep. Op there's the hades part of me.

"Um, guys? I think we're in Greece..." I think it was Riley's voice but I couldn't be sure. Greece sounds like a cool place, considering I am Greek.

"Seriously? Ok now I'm excited" Definitely Blake. Too peppy and vacationy tone to be Rye.

"We need to get here." Where? Where was here? Part of me wanted to sit up and partake in this planning but instead I tried to focus on one thing, sleep. "Zander? Are you ok?" My eyes fluttered open then closed.

"No...I just wanna sit."

"Zander!"

"Shh...we'll be ok..."

"Zander?"

"What?" I groaned.

"Zander, you need to get up.." Rylie pleaded.

"No..."

"Please Zander, we have to finish the quest!"

I rolled over with a groan. "Did you want to kill me?" The next voice was Blake's.

"Electricity won't kill you Zander your immortal" She said rolling her eyes, I stood my body aching and nearly fell over.

"Can we go find land-Wait where are we?" I looked around realizing we were already on land. It didn't help I still felt sea sick.

"Greece right?" Blake asked turning to Riley.

"I think it's Greece..." Riley bit her lip and looked at the map curiously. That sounded cool, being in greece sense we are greek godlings. I took a moment to daydream about people bowing to us and kissing our feet When Blake cut off those thoughts.

"So where do we have to go?"

"the Parthenon?" Her voice was questionable but if anyone knew where to go, it was Riley. My gaze was staring off in the distance,as if the answer would just pop out at me. By now I had regained most my brains(If I have any) And was thinking much clearer than earlier.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go go go." Blakerz and Rye began debating who should carry the map, and obviously Blake would. She had an almost obsessive need to lead us while Rylie seemed upset she couldn't read it. So I smirked and put Cleopatra's crown on my head, where else would a crown belong? And I tied Houdini's key around a string wearing it as a necklace. After a bit of walking we all stopped, coming to the conclusion we had no clue what we were going to do when we got there. We decided we were going to wing it.

"Wait a minute..." Blake began. She used the tone Blake always used when she didn't want to do something, but rather something else.

"Why are we walking? I can flash and Zan can shadow travel." This caused Rylie to pout. "Do you think Pheonix can hear me?" She asked referring to her pegasus. Why on earth someone would name a Pegusus Phenix baffled me. It would be like naming a song bird Parrot, in my opinion. She went silent probably calling for him and it worked. Only this was not her pegusus. This was someone elses...Hercules. AND of course he just HAS to be riding him. I rolled my eyes dramatically at him, why did people find him sooo attractive.

"What do you want?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. Rylie had the goo goo eyes for him, and I could tell Blake wished they weren't related.

"Hey Zander be nice!" She snapped. Oh so apparently when girls go gaga over me it's disgusting, and psychotic. But when they went crazy over someone else I was supposed to shut my mouth or be polite?

"Why? the dude thinks he's the hottest man in the world." I replied in discust. There was not enough room for two of me. Only one All mighty Zander. Obviously I was far more attractive. When Blake spoke again it was as if she had read my mind.

"Well who would you say is hotter?And don't say yourself"

"But I am. Ask anyone."

"Well me and Rylie are in agreement, and I'm sure Herc here agrees you're just egotistical" She laughed. I was completely confused but didn't show it. What in the underworld did that mean? I had a feeling it had to do with being self absorbed. Rylie smirked and sighed dramatically before speaking.

"I for one AM hotter, but I'm not a boy. So I can't date myself."

"Me too, if only there was a guy who matched my attractiveness!" Blake whined and then giggled. Oh yup and i'm the egotistical one.

"Well, I'd hate for the lovely ladies to go without their attractive guy." This time the voice belonged to Hercules. He flashed a want to be charming smile at my sisters. Who fell for his trap. My next words caused a large glare from my sister's. But their gaze just as quickly went back to Hercuhorndog.

"Tell us what the f*** you came here for." I spat.

"Why, to help of course." He said. "I'm nothing if not helpful." Topping it off with a smile towards one of the girls. (Rylie) "Care to take a ride on my pegasus with me?" My fist clenched. Either my mind was deep deep down in the gutter or he was being very straight forward, and very disgusting toward my sister. What? Did he think he could just ask Rylie to take off her pants and hop on? Pervert. Or maybe he was literally asking if she wanted a ride...oops...I blame my gutter mind on dad.

"Do you know how to get to the Parthenon? If so, I'd love to." Rylie retorted.

"Is the sky blue on a sunny day?" He ask charmingly, offering her a hand to help her get up onto Pegasus.

"I can fly myself there" Blake replied and I wanted to point out she coudl flash there much faster.

"And Zander can shadowtravel." Rylie's voice was all too insisting. She might as well have said. 'Zander I want to drool over his shoulder so run boy, be gone with you'

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Idiot." Before shadow traveling. If this d**** thinks he can f*** with my sister he's wrong. After arriving first outside the Parthenon I waited for my sisters. Blake would probably be jealous I was first. This made me smirk. Blake arrived soon after though and we tossed snarky comments between the two of us. Then I saw a flying pegasus coming and I knew Herculeasthottest was showing off. He better not break my sister though or he has trouble coming. Rylie and Blake began asking each other if they were ready to go in, rolling my eyes and not bothering to wait I went ahead of them. To my dismay what I found was not pleasant. A 100ft tall, 7-headed, hissing cat attacked me. His giant name tag read: "Fluffy. If found: return to Morpheus."

I cursed under my breath and sent flames toward the cat, thankful it wasn't Blake or Rylie to first walk in. The cat reared its head, stretching one of its heads down. A large, sharp tooth grazed my arm leaving a deep incision. I cursed in pain glaring at the cat. Oh no it didnt."F*** no!" I screamed pulling out a searing hot, flaming sword and stabbing it into the cats arm. My arm quickly began trying to heal, slower than usual sense I had been usuing my powers so frequently lately.

Howling in pain, Fluffy extended his claws, ripping a hole through Riley's toga and exposing her stomachs. Luckily, the cat's sharpened claws only pierced the top of her skin, leaving 4 trails of bright red blood across her midsection. Blake shocked her or him or it. Maybe it was hermaphrodite? No now was not time to think of that. The cat hissed, and venous drool rolled out of one obits heads, burning through the left arm of Blake's toga and searing her skin. The cat shook unsteadily as its two front legs were injured. Rylie began healing Blakes arm as I tried to stab the beast where I hoped its' heart was. The cat fell on its side its skin too thick to have been punctured much but between my flames, Blake's electricity and my sword surely it was exhausted. Blake was fading, and fast.

"Zander! Get Cupid's bow!" Rylie called pointing to the shiny pink bow and red arrows with gold points I followed her gaze and could see them resting on the alter. "Blake? Blake?!" I could hear her crying behind as I reached up and grabbed it. I paused feeling the power surge through me and swore I could hear my dads words in my head, as I imagined him telling me everything I could do with this.

"i'mmmmm tiiiired" Blake whined but I hardly Noticed. My gaze was locked on the arrows.

"Blake? BLAKE!" Rylie cried, "Zander, hurry!" I gripped it tightly deep in thought. I could run with it...I could have a house full of girls begging for a hug, or a kiss or a night with me. Not that they didn't already.

"Zander! What are you doing? She's DYING!" That's crazy. Goddesses don't die...Do they? My thoughts briefly wandered to how I felt after the fight with Blackbeard. But just as quickly back to the power of the bow.

"Girls...lot's of girls." I mumbled and though I had said them, had I been thinking clearly, had I had sleep I wouldn't have said them. Then Rylie glared at me so threatening, Medusa would've cowered.

"If you dot get your a** over here with that bow..." She began caus

ing me to walk over robotically. I didn't like what the bow was doing to me, but I did...

"Zander? Are you alright?" She asked and I mumbled more about girls. Then Rylie grabbed part of the bow, and Blake and when I opened my eyes we were in Olympus. It was now or never, I could take the bow I could have everything I dreamed of.

"2 things, you have the stuff? And why is your sister moaning? Black charred arms are not in style and frankly will never be." My mom was a

saying and then Rylie explained everything.

"We can fix that" Mom said looking to her arm. And by "we" I mean somebody. Not me I didn't do that kind of thing. Maybe Apollo." Then she took Rylie, Zander, and Blake's items and sticking them in a giant pot and making it into a giant ring. "This" Mom said holding it up "Should be used to fix Zeus's foot problem. Watching him be infatuated with his foot is quite strange." Had I been fully aware of what was going on I would've laughed. I slowly lay myself onto the floor. With the exhaustion of being shocked, shadow traveling, fighting a cat, and many more I could barely keep his eyes open. The wound from the cat was healing at an unusually slow pace due to my exhaustion. "Bow...girls...houses full of them." was all I could mumble but then my more sane side took over. "Home. Lets go home." My hand grazed my bleeding wound.

"trust me.. I want to leave as much as you do. But we have to finish the quest.." I thought I heard sympathy in her voice when she said this, and I wanted to cry badly. We weren't done? What? Why can't it just be over?

"Well you guys are almost done. So first things first I'm going to call Apollo. Then after you guys are fixed up I'll give the bow back to Cupid while you guys bring this bracelet to Zeus and cure him. Got it?" Mom asked before calling Apollo. I felt bad for Rylie stuck babysitting me and Blake.

After Apollo came and patched us up I was fully functioning.

"Ok what to do next?" I asked maybe a bit too eagerly. I just wanted to go home.

"Bring the bracelet to Zeus" mom replied simply. I couldn't help but loose it. I hate Zeus so much. All he's ever done is tell me his daughter is better than me. Wel if it weren't for me we wouldn't be here...Just saying.

"WHAT THE F*** MOM? Why can't you do that!?

"Because thats not my job"

"So we have to go all the way to zeus, then back to camp? When you're going to go see him anyway? Mom, I love you but you're wasting our energy. I need sleep, or sex either one will work. i do NOT need to go run any more errands. See my leg? It still hasn't healed, that means I need to rest up so it can." I said with a groan.

"Get over your booboo, Zan." Rylie retorted.

"Well first off thats bigger than a boo boo. second its supposed to be healed by now." I said simply. That is the story of our grand quest. I could bore you with details of us delivering the bracelet to Zeus, my so called uncle who first fondled over his feet and then after he got the bracelet insulted me (Though I must say I did a fine job of insulting him back) But that is a story that does not need to be told. Because it is irrelivant in the grand spectrum of my life.

**So that's the end of the quest. I was originally planning on continuing going into Zander discovering what he is god of (And possibly meeting his future wife) But what do you think? **


End file.
